Fuwafuwa
by lasayo
Summary: One-shot ZoRo. Zoro, al salir de la cocina, cabreado por una pelea con Sanji, se encuentra de bruces con algo suave y mullido. ¿Que puede ser?


**Fuwafuwa**

Era un día soleado en el Grand Line, y el Thousand Sunny navegaba suave pero firmemente a través del tranquilo oleaje. Debido a que estaban en alta mar, cada Mugiwara estaba en su rutina, y el hecho de que Sanji y Zoro se estuvieran peleando sí que era rutina. Se escuchaban gritos e insultos procedentes de la cocina, donde el peliverde, después de comer, había entrado a regañadientes para ayudar al cocinero a fregar los platos (Por obligación de Nami).

Pero como ya sabemos, es Zoro. No le agradaba nada la idea de tener que fregar los platos, menos todavía con el cocinero hentai, y lo hacía a desgana. Sanji enjabonaba, y el kenshi aclaraba. Pero cada vez que Zoro dejaba un plato, sin ningún cuidado, este se rompía en mil pedazos. El rubio, ya harto, empezó a gritarle al peliverde.

-¡¿Pero que no estás viendo que has roto todos los platos que has tocado con tus manazas insensibles?!- Sanji empezó a estrujar el cigarrillo entre sus dientes, iracundo.

-¡Pues si no te gusta, búscate a otro que te ayude, cocinerucho de cuarta!- Zoro encaró al rubio, enseñándole los dientes.

-¡Es tu turno, así que te toca a ti, kenshi mierdoso!- argumentó Sanji.

-¡Paso de discutir contigo, así que me largo!- Zoro puso rumbo a la puerta de la cocina, que se encontraba cerrada. Cogió el pomo con fuerza y estiró de él bruscamente.

Sin mirar previamente lo que había delante suyo, dio un paso hacia el frente, pero su cara dio de bruces con algo. Algo suave, mullido y que le envolvía todo el rostro.

_¿Nani? Esto está mullidito y caliente. Tiene un suave olor a flores… ¿Eso ha sido un latido? ¿Dónde demonios estoy metido? _

Los pensamientos de Zoro fueron interrumpidos cuando su mente sumó dos y dos. Lentamente, empezó a levantar la cabeza, hasta encontrarse de golpe con unos preciosos ojos de color zafiro y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Como si le hubiesen dado un calambrazo al peliverde, se apartó de los pechos de Robin de inmediato. Empezaba a notar como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas, (mejilla, Cata, con 'J') sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándose nervioso.

-Etto… Ro-Robin… Go-Gomen… Y-Yo no… P-Perdona… No quería… No era mi intención… No te he visto y… - Los balbuceos incoherentes de Zoro fueron callados por los suaves labios de Robin. El beso dejó al peliverde más descolocado aún, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Unos segundos más tarde, los cerró lentamente y correspondió al beso, llevando su mano derecha a la melena azabache de la arqueóloga, y la izquierda a su cadera. La morena rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Zoro. La atrevida lengua del kenshi perfiló los labios dulces de Robin, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. El peliverde giró la cabeza para que sus bocas acoplasen perfectamente, y se transformaran en un campo de batallas de sus dos húmedas luchadoras. Robin pudo probar el ligero sabor a sake que todavía permanecía en la boca de Zoro, y esto la excitaba aún más. Sus lenguas se retiraron de la boca ajena, y Zoro empezó a besar los labios de la arqueóloga, más en una suave caricia que en un beso. Pero la lengua del kenshi no estaba satisfecha, y perfiló, suavemente, los labios de Robin. Sus bocas se volvieron a unir, apasionadamente, y tras una última ronda, se separaron, dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios. Robin se relamió, en un sensual movimiento, pudiendo degustar un rastro de sake.

-Buenas tardes, kenshi-san-

**Fin**

**Vale. Esta vez no voy a decir que es una mierda de fic porque no lo es. Lo reconozco. Es un buen fic. Me ha gustado como me ha quedado. **

**La idea no ha sido mia, ha sido de Cata, yo tan solo la he pasado a papel porque ella me lo ha pedido. *Susurra por lo bajo* En realidad, era para que escribiese, que dice que mis fics se echan de menos. *Susurra más bajo aún* Es mentira. *Habla a tono normal* Por tanto, se lo dedico a ella ;D**

**A los demás, muchas gracias también por leer, y espero que me dejéis un review, ¡Que hay hambre!**

**Por cierto, 'Fuwafuwa' significa 'Suave y mullido' e.e**

**Lasayo!**


End file.
